Reflection Room
The Reflection Room is the most famous discipline technique. It was first issued in the Juritin Family. Same rules as in the real Supernanny episodes. This discipline technique is suitable for children 6 and over. The child will sit in a room (such as the dining room, the basement, etc) and reflect on the errors of his/her ways. This technique is sometimes called the 'Calm Down Zone, Reflection Area '''or '''Cool-Down Area. ' Steps #Always go down to the child's level and give a warning via low-tone voice #Put child in Reflection Room if child ignores warning. #Come down to child's level again #Explain why child is in the Reflection Room. #Start timer one minutes for child's age #Walk away #If child escapes put back in room and reset timer. *no talking* #Explain why child was put in time out after time is up and ask for apology. #Child apologizes *if not let them stay in for some more time* #Hugs and kisses. #Move on. Episodes Reflection Room *Juritin Family (Joshua for 13 minutes) *Verdin Family (Harold for 9 minutes, Parker for 6 minutes) *Piaccasa Family *Qixxel Family (Meghann for 9 minutes) *Steline Family (Shawna for 8 minutes, Philip for 6 minutes) *Pottar Family (Sydney for 12 minutes) *Perry Family *Baker Family (Leslie for 9 minutes, Belinda and Lisa for 8 minutes) *Sealmon Family *Partridge Family (Harry for 11 minutes, Jiminy for 10 minutes, Mallory for 9 minutes, Michael for 8 minutes, Jake for 7 minutes) *Simpson Family (Lester for 10 minutes, Eliza for 8 minutes) *Herb Family *Freeling Family (Mark for 10 minutes, Christina for 6 minutes) *Brown Family (D.W. for 9 minutes) *Insider Family *Garcia Family (Ricky for 11 minutes, Anne-Karen for 8 minutes) *Yin Family *Lopez Family (Isabelle and Mimi for 8 minutes) *Alster Family *Hicks Family (Marissa for 15 minutes, Lizzie for 11 minutes) *The Mag-Zig-Leng-Jig-Fung Family *Remano Family (Rowan for 14 minutes, Joshua and Sam for 13 minutes, Meghann for 11 minutes, and Bryce for 6 minutes) *Racista Family *Oplian Family (Allen for 10 minutes, Oswald for 8 minutes, and Gretta for 6 minutes) *Britiana Family (Michaela for 12 minutes) *Micigin Family *Insider Family (fanon season 19 episode) *Anderson Family Revisited (Dean for 10 minutes) *Britiana Family Revisited (Edmond and Eclair for 13 minutes) *Burb Family Revisited (Butch for 9 minutes) *****yourselvesoriwill**you-Wright Family (Dion for 14 minutes, Queenie and Quinn for 13 minutes) *Cloud Family (Morgan for 13 minutes, Hailey for 6 minutes) *Adultsonly-Quincy Family (Leo for 10 minutes) *Alta Family (Antonio for 10 minutes, Cayo for 8 minutes) *Kitton Family (Ae-Sook, Bong-Cha, Ae Cha, Chung-Hee, Dae-Jung, Kwang-Ho, Kang-Dae, Jung-Su, and Mun-Hee for 13 minutes) *O'Connell Family (Alison, Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Leila and Melanie for 14 minutes, Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Birgit, Jana and Liis for 13 minutes, Ben, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel and Bruno for 12 minutes, Prosper, Faure, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Marius and Tauseen for 11 minutes, Alan, Louis, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel and Omar for 11 minutes, Ranga and Mike for 10 minutes, LeAnn, Marina, Chloe and Robyn for 9 minutes) *Goodman Family (Nadia for 8 minutes) *Kleine Family (Ben, Michael, Luke, Nik, Steven, Jesse, Norm, Shane, Tim and David for 12 minutes) *Haves*xeveryday-Johanson Family (Michael for 7 minutes) * Oryouwilldie-Branstone Family (Brian for 9 minutes) * Theobald Family (James for 11 minutes) Calm Down Zone *Zagart Family (Holly-Cynthia for 15 minutes) *Nori Family *Packer Family *Panizza Family (Imogen for 12 minutes) *Panizza Family Revisited (Marie for 11 minutes) *Jenkins Family (Alexandra for 13 minutes) *Nkere Family (Rebecca for 9 minutes) *Inigratte Family (Greg for 13 minutes) *Kisho-Green Family (Garret for 14 minutes) *Van Houten Family *Beauregard Family (Melissa for 16 minutes, Diana for 12 minutes) *Salt Family (Alicia for 13 minutes, Dearna for 12 minutes) *Sheldon Family (Eliza for 13 minutes) *Decjuan Family (Tommy for 6 minutes) *Malfoy Family (Queenie for 12 minutes) Reflection Area *Craft Family (Gabbie for 13 minutes, Megan for 10 minutes) *Futterman Family (Calvin for 12 minutes, Diamond for 10 minutes, Leonard for 7 minutes) *Mee Family (Von for 10 minutes) *Tomson Family (Mary Anne for 3 minutes) *Burns Family (Rory, Phillip, Christopher, John, Michael, Mark, Dermot, Sean, Niall, Conor, Ben, James, Kyle and Derek for 12 minutes, Aine, Aisling, Claire, Eimear, Emma, Erin, Geraldine, Karen, Laura, Lisa, Niamh, Oonagh, Roisin and Yvonne for 10 minutes) *Powney Family (Yoshua for 13 minutes, Lydie for 10 minutes) *Sharp Family (Sharon for 6 minutes) *McMali Family (Brian for 11 minutes, Wally for 8 minutes, Mitch for 5 minutes) Cool-Down Area *Capper Family (Angela, Leslie, Maria and Katie for 4 minutes) *Starlight-Suckny**** Family (Fifi for 14 minutes, Trent for 6 minutes, Star for 3 minutes) *Strauss Family (Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey for 11 minutes) Category:Discipline Techniques Category:Techniques Category:Discipline Techniques for Older Children Category:Discipline techniques for younger children